


Ouma What the Fuck

by Soulless_Naegi



Category: Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony
Genre: #BlameOuma, Crack, Don't smoke any substance trust me but don't do that either, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kaze and corrin only show up for a second, M/M, Sorta sex, crack proposal, i blame ouma, i have no idea what's going on anymore, kiibo is best robo, momota is angry birds man that's important, ouma the fuck?, send help pls?, the second half is more crack, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Naegi/pseuds/Soulless_Naegi
Summary: I wish there was an excuse for this and me. There isn't and I'm just going to make people deal with it.This is crack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get high off  
> helium and read this

Ouma was a troublemaker and a evil leader. Both things don't mix thats why he is running from ahoge blade master Kiibo. He didn't even know why Kiibo was chasing him he wasn't bothering him, at least right now he wasn't. 

He actually was trying to get Korekiyo to take off his mask and smile. He was really close he may have been pinned down but he had his hands on the mask. Then Kiibo burst yelling about him m being a roboracist. He then proceeded to pull out his ahoge blade.

He decided that now was a lovely to run from death. He wasn't sure how he got up from under Korekiyo but he was glad he could. He was running as fast as he could because Kiibo was a robot who knows what else he could do. He was currently actually he didn't know where he was. He saw Shuichi and Amami kissing and all he knew was that he had to keep running.

He didn't want to go to his room if he did that would be obvious. He went with the next best option which was Angry Birds man. He ran in and shut the door, not forgetting to lock it. He slid down the door, breathing heavily. He was the Ultimate Evil Leader not the Ultimate Track Star though that would have been helpful.

"Ayy", said the Angry Birds man as he took another hit from his joint.

"What's that?"

The Angry Birds man laughed "I have noooo idea but you're welcome to have some of this rainbow grass." Ouma debated for what seemed like a eternity to him but was actually only a second. "I'm down" He joined the man in smoking the "rainbow grass."

Ouma got up "I've been lied to this sucks" Angry Birds man laughed while Ouma left. While Ouma smoked the rainbow grass he forgot about why he was running and what his goal was. He wandered tha halls only now feeling the effects of the drug he smoked.

He found some salty Kiibos dancing with a strange amount of red around him. He waved and Kiibo pointed over to a bear. Ouma did not see the bear he saw a black and white tree that was talking to a clock.

This did not interest him so he went to go find Akamatsu. He found her playing the piano and softly singing. He lied "your singing is very beautiful." 

Akamatsu blushed "t-thank you that's very nice and strange of you to say, Ouma." Ouma laughed "though words of advice you can stop the magic screaming and the death metal." Akamatsu lost her smile "Ouma what the fuck?"

He laughed as he followed the flashing lights like a moth. He stumbled across Ryoma who was hitting tennis balls at a scarecrow. 

"How it do?" Ryoma stopped and threw a Gonta Gokuhara at him. Gonta proceeded to throw insects and yell about he was gentleman and how he would protect his love. Ouma turned to wall and started a nice conversation with it and a shelf. The resident evil leader then realized what spooky things bug were after one landed on his face."Oh shit" Ouma pulled the bug off and looked at it closely "this is scawy imma leave."

He ran and ran and he expected to run into Komaeda because he's running always. Ouma thought about Ryoma, he was a Teru Teru that crawled outta a volcano, put on a hat and went to Jail-kun's house. He thought some more does Korekiyo is gay?, does Komaeda is gay? And does he is gay? He wasn't sure anymore but as long as he was evil he had his answer. Wait he just called himself gay but it was true but now he had to follow his heart. By follow his heart he meant lie to ponyville and tell her he loves her. But alas his heart belong to Satan and/or Korekiyo.

Kaze looked up from his newspaper "you damn non-ninja whipper snappers." He was intrupped by Corrin "shut the fuck up Kaz-kun." 

Back to Ouma

 

Ouma looked around what was that mystic interruption of the gods above? He paid it no attention and went on a quest to find his love Korekiyo. He traveled through the love making room of Shuichi and Amami, the land of the gay girls and the room of the anti roboracist ahoge master Kiibo who danced his life away. All of which he got yelled at being in but now now he was at the area where his love dwelled.

He found him in the garden and he was talking to a rose. He wasn't sure where to begin so he started with a beautiful opening "Korekiyo wanna fuck?" Korekiyo noticed him and looked him in the eyes "let us become beautiful in this act." There in the garden they did the do while the roses watched. Ouma had a brief thought roses are creepy watching me get a dick in the butt wow roses not cool. 

Kiibo had followed Ouma to the garden but seeing all of this it made him... do things. He had to be held back by a god to stop from trying to kill himself with the ahoge blade. Then entered Angry Birds man and he took Kiibo's hand and got on one knee. He cleared his throat "do you, Kiibo want to marry me?" Kiibo stood there, unsure of what was asked of him "uh sure? We can do anything you want as long as you're not a roboracist." 

Angry Birds man gave him a ring pop "yes let us be married at the week's end and we can be anti roboracists together my robotic love Kiibo-kun." Ouma shouted at them to get a room and continued the thing he was doing. Actually he was not doing he was being done thought the Kiibo. 

After all was well in the garden Akamatsu wandered and paced about in the room. The only thoughts she thought was what the fuck, Ouma, why gods?, what did I do to deserve this?, I think I'm gay?, for aikidochick666? and the last was a very true statement. She vowed to get Tenko and get out of this despair with her sanity intact. Who knows what will happen probably God that bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> ..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
>  I just wanted to know how it feels to put a bunch of dots.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (It was worth it)


End file.
